fleeting happiness
by kaiyurin
Summary: Tsukishima's out for the day, and Yamaguchi starts wondering about what makes his best friend happy, if he ever was even happy to begin with. He thinks maybe it can make him happy too. Then he realizes that his friend makes him happy. One-shot.


Yamaguchi always wondered to himself on why his best friend never found happiness in anything (other than making fun of others). He wondered on what made Tsukishima happy. Tapping the pencil on his desk quite subtly, he continued to ponder on that thought. He didn't care if he wasn't listening to his English teacher, he could borrow notes from Yachi and Tsukishima.

Turning his head to his right was where his classmate- _friend_ Tsukishima sat. Except that tall blond kid wasn't there today. He sighed. It was lonely and boring without him, as everyone else stopped communicating with Yamaguchi in his class (it's not like they did either when he was around, all they did was bully the poor child). Maybe he could talk with the volleyball team!

...or not. He wasn't the best player, and he often screwed up since he sucked. Yamaguchi wished that he was like Tsukishima. Again he let out a sigh.

Classes had finally ended, and he walked towards the gym with his things in hand. Meeting with his fellow teammates, he gave a wave to them and let out a 'hi' as well. It didn't compensate for the lack of a Tsukishima who was constantly bickering and mocking everyone around him. He wondered once more, if that's what made _him_ \- Yamaguchi Tadashi happy. He thinks so. Maybe it was just generally the presence of the taller blond boy. He wasn't sure.

Yamaguchi was lonely during the practice. Seeing there wasn't anyone to be mocking the troublesome duo, Yamaguchi didn't feel the need to be the one instead. It simply wasn't his job. He was sure that everyone else found it to be oddly quiet, maybe some saw it as a sign of peace. He wished the others thought the latter.

The road going home was dark and...silent. Of course he had to go through the hassle of being beside the duo since they constantly moved around a lot, usually yelling about how Hinata was better than Kageyama, and the other way around. Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima was better. He sighed, Tsukishima should get well from his sickness, its making Yamaguchi lonely. He wasn't the only one though. Sugawara and Daichi seemed to have missed scolding the blocker.

Arriving home, he took a quick hot shower. He was tired. Ah, maybe he should visit Tsukishima tomorrow since its a Saturday tomorrow. Maybe ask for help in math, or maybe with volleyball since technically he is supposed to be a blocker, not just a pinch server (that's what he tells himself _everyday_ if it weren't for Tsukishima telling him how good he was). He rested his head on his pillow underneath him, and just allowed himself to melt into his bed.

If it was soft enough.

Yamaguchi sighed.

He's tired.

He needs a good night rest.

but it wasnt like he can rest from that fact

The next day he was awoken by the loud sounds of the cicada just casually shrilling very _very_ loudly.

 _Summer is close already huh..._

Yamaguchi thought to himself. He closed his eyes once more, just attempting to relax. It's going to be okay, he assured himself. It's just to visit Tsukki, he reminded himself. That's all he's going to do. Maybe talk to him a bit, since Tsukki likes listening to him.

Yamaguchi went ahead and showered quickly, contemplating on what to discuss today with the blond. Ah yes, ask for help! He's needed help recently, something he's been craving for very very much. Once his shower was done, he dried himself off with his towel, like most do. Obviously. Again he seemed sort of excited, and sort of nervous. What would Tsukishima think of him? Would he be okay? He doesn't know, he should just ask. Putting on some pretty decent clothes, he left his room and headed out.

He remembered the path, something he got used to after a long time. It's been that long? He wondered to himself.

Eventually he reached Tsukishima without really noticing, perks of constantly looking down at the ground. Apparently that was a sign of being sad, something you can't get mad at him about.

Realizing this, he stopped in his tracks, and started the conversation.

"Hey Tsukki!" Silence. Tsukki nodded, then he heard him say his name in reply.

Yamaguchi continued, "I need your help at math, I'm not... _that_ smart, Tsukki, you know me better. Oh! Also, do...do you have any tips with volleyball? You're a great blocker, I hope you know that. Everyone knows that, probably even Ushijima-san! Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san acknowledge that as well! I wish I was just as good as you."

He knows that Tsukishima simply scoffed at this, maybe not believing him.

"...Tsukishima please come back. I can't take this anymore."

-

 **prompt** \- she was absolutely sure that weird boy will be sleeping


End file.
